His Side of the Bed
by MsMorg
Summary: A 6x08 Post-ep ... "Why Detective, are you threatening me?" His eyes widened in mock shock. "But of course!" She narrowed her eyes at him. ... Give it a shot... One-Shot. :P


**His Side of the Bed**

**Well… I wasn't sure what to write today, and I was not **_**really **_**in the mood to… but I kind of promised, so here is a 6x08 post-ep… (More at the bottom)**

"_Look, if you're scared, you can always sleep on my side of the bed tonight." _

"_Deal."_

He excitedly skirted around her towards the bed, pulling her along with him. As soon as he set his phone down on the nightstand, she was on him. She swept her hands up his chest, caressing him through his shirt. For a moment, she pictured the bruise that had only just faded away that had been directly over his heart. He pulled her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You know it's not there anymore." He breathed against her cheek as he made his way to the spot behind her ear.

"I know, but your heart is, and you let me have another piece of it just now." She whispered. He pulled his head back, looking into her eyes.

"I love you with _all_ my heart, Kate." He intoned solemnly. "Every ventricle, valve, atrium, aorta… all of it."

"You're so cheesy, Castle…" He looked at her expectantly for a moment before she finished, "but I love you anyway."

With that, they started to strip each other slowly, worshiping each other as they went. Castle pushed Kate's jacket off her shoulders, tossing somewhere behind her. Kate removed his button-down, kissing her way down his chest. Castle, of course was not the least bit graceful in removing her turtleneck, somehow managing to get it stuck over her face and arms.

"Really Castle?!" She exclaimed from beneath the fabric covering her face. Her arms were raised halfway above her head, trapped in the arm sleeves with the bottom of the shirt caught around them at the elbows. "Seriously, get this thing off of me." She whined.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this…" He kissed her hungrily through the material of the shirt. "It's like kissing a superhero." He said. She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, she couldn't hear a smirk in his voice, but she couldn't see his face to be sure.

"Castle, I'm going to suffocate!" She panted a breath, the shirt sticking to her mouth, she started to panic a little bit.

He pushed the shirt back slightly so it was sitting over the top of her head, just right and kissed her forehead. "Fine, Cornholio."

"Did you just… Beavis and Butthead Castle, in the bedroom, really?"

"Me? No. Never!" He feigned innocence.

"Oh really?" She smirked at him, "because… I think you need TP for your bunghole."

"Why Detective, _are you threatening me?_" His eyes widened in mock shock.

"But of course!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well in that case…" He started to back away, running toward the bathroom.

"Run as you may! You cannot escape the Almighty Bunghole!" She said, chasing him into the bathroom. He was bent over, reaching into the cabinet under the sink. She crept up behind him, but he was already finished with his task.

"Aha!" He said, standing up suddenly and spinning around. He kept whatever he had retrieved behind his back, and she couldn't see it in the mirror's reflection, as he had it too low.

"What, you think you can defeat Bungholio?" She said, she was on the verge of laughter, the way they went from seriousness to playfulness around here was mindboggling.

"No, no." He assured with a smirk, "I was just getting you TP for your bunghole." And with that he pegged her with a roll of toilet paper before sprinting out of the bathroom.

"Oh, I am _so_ going to get you for that!" She ripped the turtleneck over her head, throwing it at the back of his head as he retreated through the door into his office. It missed, sailing past him and landing on his desk chair. She needed more ammo, so she unclasped her bra, whipping that at him as well. He turned around just in time for it to hit him squarely in the face, one strap catching on his ear.

"I'm not sure if this is a punishment or a reward…" He smiled, pulling the bra off his face and dropping on his desk without looking. As she got closer, he pulled her hips into his, their upper bodies not yet touching. She leaned up on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Reward, Castle." She pulled back a fraction, "how could I give you anything but a reward when you go out of your way to make me happy?"

"It wasn't out of my way, it was directly in my way to make you happy. My happiness is contingent upon your happiness, therefore, it's perfectly natural for me to attempt to make you happy at all costs." He stated with reverence.

"Why did you fight me about Linus at first then?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

In his deepest, most god-like voice possible he responded, "I sometimes forget my duty as the Harbinger of Light for the Kingdom of Kate…" he trailed off, "but then I see you, my queen, sitting upon your throne in the _Castle_…" he paused, giving her a wink, "and I remember that just as I am your Forerunner of Bliss and Delight, you are mine… and I fix whatever problem I seem to have caused."

"Does your imagination ever turn off, Rick?" She asked, carding her fingers through his hair.

"Only when the real thing is better than I could have ever imagined," he smiled and kissed her softly, "so naturally, every time I am with you."

"Isn't that kind of the opposite of a muse then?" She teased.

"Crap. You got me, I was just using that whole muse thing as a line to get in your pants…" he trailed off, looking down at the aforementioned item of clothing, "speaking of pants, we're both still wearing them! How very PG of us."

"Oh, would you look at that…" She winked, pushing him backwards into their room until his knees caught on the edge of the bed and he fell backwards, catching himself on his elbows and staring up at her. "Let me just help you with these." She said, unbuckling his belt, and popping the button and lowering the zipper on his slacks. She ran her fingers under the edge of his pants, finally gripping them and tugging on them gently as he lifted his hips. The slacks slid to the floor, and hers soon joined them. "Oops." She smiled, biting her lip as she stood there in nothing but a pair of lacy blue boyshorts.

"If I had known you were wearing those all day…" He trailed off, his voice turning into a growl, much like the one he had played on his phone just minutes before.

"If you had known, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have gotten any of the paperwork done." She shook her head at him as he continued to stare at her, his arousal growing more prominent in his own blue boxers before her.

"No, but it would have been _so_ worth it." His voice was so low now, it sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't know, I think you actually helping with the paperwork for once was pretty _worth it_ to me…" and with that, she climbed onto his lap, straddling him- on his side of the bed.

**AN: Hey guys… you know me, I don't really do too well with writing M stuff, so there's your little 6x08 post-ep from me… Just some fluff… and I guess it got a *little* dirty… but as Castle said "How very PG…" **

**Anyway… I'll probably be updating Knocked Out tomorrow… I feel like writing, so I'll try to get some of that done. **

**Oh, right… This was for all the Gals on Twitter who were begging for a post-ep… (I know you already got your fix, but you told me not to sell your need short…)**

**I also know that this did not involve the beach scene that you all wanted so badly… but I was thinking that (IF YOU ASK FOR IT) I could give this a follow-up, where that would be what they were thinking about… *ahem* after…**

**Anyhoo… This was um… interesting…**

**Hit me up on Twitter ( msmorg), Review, Read my other Castle fic - Knocked Out … Or just go to bed, like I should… :)**

**~MsMorg**


End file.
